fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingson
Kingson is an American basic cable and satellite television channel that is owned by the Extreme Television Communications corporation . The channel airs primarily animated programming, ranging from action to animated comedy. It was founded by That Guy in the hat and launched on January 2, 1998. It is primarily aimed at children and teenagers between the ages of 6–17, and also targets older teens and adults with mature content during its late night daypart SPEED, which is treated as a separate entity for promotional purposes and as a separate channel. A Spanish language audio track for select programs is accessible via SAP. As of October 2015, Kingson is available to approximately 76.5 million pay television households (84.5% of households with television) in the United States. History Programming Current programming Origanal Programming Acquired Programming Upcoming Programming Original Programming Acquired Programming Former Programming Original Programming TBA SPEED Main Article: SPEED SPEED is an American cable network that shares channel space with Kingson, both of which are owned by XTV ., every night from 9:00 p.m. to 6:00 a.m. Eastern and Pacific Time in the United States. The name comes from the actual drug known as "speed". It is supposed to show that the block is very addictive and hyperactive. The shows on SPEED are Mainly for adults from 15-35 years old. SPEED is treated as a separate channel. Like Adult Swim, SPEED shows a warning message before it goes to the series: SPEED may contain some material that many viewers my find too inappropriate. Please no that this program is mainly for adults who can stand watching this. Viewer description is advised. '' Blocks .Throughout the channel, Kingson has opened up many blocks. Weather it's a new episode block, or a movie premiere block, these help Kingson stay stable. Blocks here include: * '''Saturday Sun Rise- '''This block starts every Saturday from 8:00am to 10:00am. It shows reruns of shows such as Dr. Bread, Balls and Super Villains. It also shows new episodes of Couch Critters and The Daniel and Cindy Show. * '''Kick Starter- '''This block starts every Sunday to Friday at 6:00am to 9:00am. It shows old shows or just old classic episodes of shows. Series most known to air here are Super Villains and old episodes of Shapes. The block also includes music videos and animations throughout. * '''Morning Classics- TBA' * Super 2-Hour- TBA * Kingson Cinema- TBA Specials and marathons TBA Schedule TBA Comic Con 2009 TBA 2010 TBA 2011 TBA 2012-2013 TBA 2014 TBA 2015 TBA Movies Original Movies Main Article: Kingson Movies Kingson Movies is an American motion picture production arm of the children's cable channel Kingson. Originally launched in 2000, the company released its first film,The Risky Frizz movie It has produced family features and films based on its own original programs, as well as other adaptations and original projects. The films are distributed by Viacom division Paramount Pictures and Warner bros. The studio's highest grossing films are Shapes: Race against Time, which has grossed $379 million worldwide; The Risky Frizz movie which has grossed $231 million worldwide; and Risky Frizz: Space Ninja Fire Squad: Ultra Movie Sequel 2 , which grossed $220.8 million worldwide. Apps On May 5th, 2015, XTV launched a free mobile app for the App Store. This app has been given huge success and has upgraded ever since. The Kingson App allows the watcher to watch Kingson, RTV2, and M1A live, play numerous video games, watch free episodes along with info and news about it. TBA Rating system Television Content ratings Kingson uses the average American rating system. TV-Y, TV-Y7, TV-Y7-FV, TV-G, TV-PG, and some TV-14 rated shows are allowed. A show with a huge TV-14 rating or TV-MA rating may only be on the adult block, SPEED. Most harsh language on a show is censored. Words such as: Crap, Damn, Ass, Piss, are allowed to say, although it must be a few times in one show. Anything with sex of nudity is also censored. Violence is allowed, however, it must not be extremely graphic or bloody for the viewer. Only a little bit of blood scenes in Kingson are allowed. * 'TV-Y-' This program is mostly centered towards young children from ages, 0-6. It not not have any or huge amounts of, Violence, sex, or language. * '''TV-Y7- '''This program is mostly centered towards children from 7-11 years old in age. It may have little, Violence, sex or language but most is cut out from television. This rating also has a subrating: FV, which means fantasy violence. * TBA Content Colors TBA Gallery TBA Suggestions If you want to suggest a show list under here. # Example show: Rating. ( created by) ( minutes). ( original/ Acquired) (BLOCK) * Hot Hot Chilli: Rated TV-PG/TV-PG-V. Created and suggested by Mr Pookie. (Each episode contains two 11-min segments). Season 1 is complete. Accepted * Markiplier Animated: Created by LixianTV and suggested by Curiousgorge66 (each episode is 1 to 3 minutes long). Eh okay. It can air durring comercial breaks. * Pete Coldary: Rated TV-Y7 (blue). Created & suggested by BaconMahBoi (each episode is 10 minutes long). ACCEPTED * Arthur (real show): Rated TV-Y (green). Created by Marc Brown and suggested by BaconMahBoi (each episode is 25 minutes long with 2 segments) ACCEPTED. will air during the day * Penn Zero: Part time Hero (Real Show): Rated TV-Y7 (Blue) and possibly 11 minutes Created by Disney and suggested by PolarJack77 DECLINED * The Angry Beavers (real show): Rated TV-Y (green). Created by Mitch Schauer & suggested by Bacon (each episode is 22 minutes with 2 segments). Began in 1997 so can air with the channel's launhc ACCEPTED * Krazy vs. Life: Rated TV-PG to TV-14-DLSV. Created and suggested by Omgitskittykatty. Each episode can range from 17-26 minutes so maybe put it in an irregular spot. Acquired, 14+. ACCEPTED will air on Saturday 9:00 and 9:30 * WTFHS Rated: TV-14-DLSV to TV-MA-LSV. Created and Suggested by The Dead Man . 30 minute run time. Currently running on the Dark Side Channel (original channel) and Vision. ACCEPTED will air on the adult block SPEED * Dr. Bread: Rated TV-PG-V. Created & suggested by BaconMahBoi (each episode is 11 minutes long). HELL YEAH * Match Game (Real show): Rated TV-PG. Created by Mark Goodson and Bill Todman, Suggested by Gomezd400. 30-min runtime. Formerly aired on NBC from 1962-1969, CBS from 1973-1979, Syndication from 1975-1982; 1998-2000, ABC from 1989-1991. Currently airing on GSN, Buzzr TV, and Daniel Network's Night Out Block. PENDING I will have an answer soon! Category:Channels Category:TV Channels Category:RubixTV Category:XTV